prostirwikiaorg_uk-20200215-history
Гавришко Марта Ігорівна
thumb|Марта Гавришко Марта Гавришко (народилася 20 вересня 1984, Миколаїв, Львівська область) — українська історикиня, кандидатка історичних наук, молодша наукова співробітниця Інституту українознавства ім. І.Крип'якевича НАНУ. Досліджує участь жінок в ОУН і УПА, жіночий досвід війни на Донбасі. Освіта і професійна діяльність 2006 року закінчила магістратуру історичного факультету Львівського національного університету імені Івана Франка. У 2006—2009 роках навчалася в аспірантурі цього ж факультетуГавришко Марта Ігорівна — Інститут українознавства ім. І. Крип'якевича. 2010 року захистила дисертацію на тему: «Націонал-соціалістичний режим у Німеччині у відображенні суспільно-політичної думки Галичини (1933—1939 рр.)». З 2009 року працює у відділі новітньої історії Інституту українознавства ім. І. Крип'якевича НАН України. У 2011 році викладала спеціальний навчальний курс «Третій Райх очима українців Галичини (1933—1939)» в Українському Католицькому університеті, у 2016 році — курс «Жінки і війна: специфіка досвіду та його репрезентації" в рамках Лекторію Союзу українок Америки Марта Гавришко, Лекторій СУА з жіночих студій. У 2016-2017 роках брала участь у дослідницькому проекті «Українські жінки у війні на Донбасі» (разом з Галиною Теслюк і Тетяною Лапан)За 75 років проблеми жінок у війську не змінилися ‒ Марта Гавришко 2017-11-02"Якби не війна, я би ніколи не дізналася, як любить мене мій чоловік" - УКУ. З 2017 року - учасниця дослідницького проекту "Антропологія пустки: Польща і Україна після Другої світової війни" (Narodowy Program Rozwoju Humanistyki, no. 0101/NPRH3/H12/82/2014, керівниця проекту - др. Анна Вилєгала). З 2018 року - реалізовує проект "Героїні чи помічниці героїв: гендер, мілітаризм і війна на Донбасі" (в рамках програми "Transcultural Contact Zones in Ukraine: Borders, Conflicts, and Multiple Identities" Університету Санкт Галлена) Стажувалася в Ряшівському університеті (2007), Німецькому історичному інституті у Варшаві (2009), Гамбурзькому інституті соціальних досліджень (2015), Гамбурзькій фундації для розвитку науки і культури (2018), Університеті Монаша (2018). Сфера наукових зацікавлень: жіночий досвід участі в ОУН і УПА, жінки у війні на Донбасі, сексуальне насильство під час війни, фемінізм і націоналізм, гендер і мілітаризм, усна історія. Членкиня Української асоціації дослідників жіночої історіїЧлени Асоціації, Центру дослідження міжетнічних відносин Східної Європи, Міжнародної асоціації гуманітаріїв, Association for Women in Slavic Studies (AWSS). Праці ;Книга * Долаючи тишу: жіночі історії війни. ‒ Харків: Клуб сімейного дозвілля, 2018. ‒ 240 с. ;Статті * Проблема українського повстання у Галичині напередодні німецько-польської війни 1939 р. // Український визвольний рух. — Львів, 2010. — Зб. 14. — C. 73–90. * Вплив «ґендерної політики» в Третьому Райху на український феміністичний дискурс у Галичині 1930-х рр. // Українознавчий альманах. Вип. 6. — Київ., 2011. * Німеччина і «українська проблема» у поглядах Євгена Коновальця (1930-і рр.) // Український визвольний рух. — Львів, 2011. — Зб. 16. — С. 220—240. * Місце Великої Британії у політичних планах Організації українських націоналістів у 1930-і роки // Україна: культурна спадщина, національна свідомість, державність. Вип. 22. — Львів, 2012. — С. 97-111. * Ставлення представників ліберального фемінізму в Галичині до ОУН у 1929—1939 рр. // Україна: культурна спадщина, національна свідомість, державність. Вип. 24. — Львів, 2013. — C. 85-98; * Гендерні аспекти сексуальної моралі в ОУН і УПА у 1940—1950 рр. // Український визвольний рух. — Львів, 2015. — Зб. 20. * Заборонене кохання: фактичні дружини учасників підпілля ОУН та УПА у 1940-1950-х років // Жінки Центральної та Східної Європи у Другій світовій війні: тендерна специфіка досвіду в часи екстремального насильства. — Київ, 2015. — С. 123—141; * Illegitimate sexual behaviorin the underground of OUN and UPA in Western Ukraine in 1940–1950ies // Journal of Power Institutions in Post-Soviet Societies. Issue 17: Women in arms: from the Russian Empire to Post-Soviet States (2015). * Love and Sex in Wartime. Controlling Women’s Sexuality in the Ukrainian Nationalist Underground // Aspasia, 12(1), (2018): 35-67. Примітки Посилання * Профіль на Academia.edu * https://uk.wikipedia.org/wiki/Гавришко_Марта_Ігорівна Категорія:Експерти з історії Категорія:Люди Г Категорія:Люди, про яких є стаття у Вікіпедії Категорія:Львів